coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7984 (29th October 2012)
Plot Sophie comes round after the operation and tells Kevin that she hasn't any feeling in her legs. Sophie's frightened. As Tina prepares her embryo transfer appointment, Tommy prepares for a job interview. He promises that he'll be back in time to take her to the fertility clinic. Ken tells Deirdre and Tracy the terrible news about Sophie and how Ryan, high on drugs caused the accident. Ken blames Tracy for Ryan's state of mind whilst yet again, Deirdre defends her feckless daughter. Ryan calls on Sally and tells her how deeply sorry he is for his part in Sophie's accident. Sally, barely able to contain her anger, tells him that he deserves to suffer and he's not welcome in her house. Gloria gets Leanne to write her out a fake cheque for £12,500 - claiming that she's had a big win on the horses. Lewis is thrilled for Gloria, telling her that there's no-one more deserving of some good luck. Tommy pours his heart out to Rita telling her how unhappy he is at the idea of Tina renting out her womb to pay off his debts. Rita advises him to do something about it. Ken arrives for a Governors' meeting. Wendy can see something is bothering him and suggests they have a chat after the meeting. Roy and Mary return from their meeting with the Licencing Officer. Roy tells Anna they were lucky just to receive a warning and nothing more. Nick forces Kylie to confess that it was she who reported them. Roy thanks Kylie for her honesty and shocks Mary, by banning her from Roy's Rolls in the future. Mary leaves upset. Izzy and Gary wait nervously at the fertility clinic for Tina and Tommy. Sophie tells Sally and Kevin that she wants to see Ryan. Tina realises that Tommy's driving the wrong way for the fertility clinic. Tommy explains that he's not going to let her go ahead with the surrogacy and they can go anywhere as long as it's well away from the clinic. Tina's stunned. Cast Regular cast *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas (Credited as "Kym Marsh") *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis Guest cast *Wendy Papadopoulos - Roberta Kerr *Surgeon - Sam Bond Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin - Shop and stockroom *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Bessie Street School - Corridor *Weatherfield Fertility Clinic - Exterior *Weatherfield General - Sophie's room *Unknown road Notes *The scenes outside Weatherfield Fertility Clinic were recorded at the junction of Quay Street and New Quay Street in Manchester, across the road from the Quay Street studios. The building that Gary Windass and Izzy Armstrong enter at 88-100 Quay Street was a part of the Granada Television studios complex. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tommy pours his heart out to Rita, telling her how unhappy he is at the idea of Tina becoming a surrogate; and Gloria wins big on the horses. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,040,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2012 episodes